


Lay your hands on me

by Phoebe1901



Category: Joniss - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/F, Joniss - Freeform, Lesbians, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1901/pseuds/Phoebe1901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna and katniss are together in district 13 but will an invention that seems harmless at first cause them a bit of trouble later on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Johanna wrung her hands in the elevator down to meet Beetee, this would be the second most awkward meeting she'd ever had with him, the first one being a week before when she had asked him a small favour.

* * * *  
Johanna nervously approached beetee.  
"I believe you have a request for me Johanna" beetee said sympathetically, picking up on Johanna's nervousness.  
"Yeah, but it's kind of embarrassing so could you maybe not tell anyone about this please?"  
"This meeting is in strict confident miss mason, you can trust me 100%"  
"Okay so as you know katniss and I are a couple now and have been for a few weeks, and we... Uh....we've...umm"  
"Johanna don't be embarrassed I'm not going to judge you on anything you say or tell anyone"  
"Okay so.. We've gotten intimate a few times but as you probably worked out either only one of us can get pleasure at a time, or for both of us to have it at the same time is not the easiest thing in the world with regards to...positioning. So we were wondering if you could...make us a... Umm... Dildo... That can allow the wearer to feel pleasure too..?" Johanna blushed as soon as she finished speaking.  
"Oh" beetee replied looking a little flustered, "I'll see what I can do Johanna, and remember what I said I won't tell anyone"  
Johanna blushed even more at this and muttered a thank you as she left the room as quickly as politely possible.

* * * *

Johanna cringed at the memory of the meeting, to be snapped out of her thoughts by the elevator stopping and the doors opening indicating for her to get out.   
"Johanna, I've done what I can, I hope you are pleased and impressed at the outcome" beetee smiled handing Johanna a box.  
"Thank you beetee, I really appreciate this"   
"There are instructions on the box, make sure you read them"  
"Okay thank you" Johanna laughed awkwardly as she re-entered the elevator.  
Johanna slowly opened the door to her and katniss' appartement and peered in, looking for her lover. There was no sign of her, except a note laying on their bed reading "Johanna, I've gone hunting I'll be back at 5, I love you and I'll see you at dinner, katniss x x x"  
Johanna looked at the small digital clock on the bed side table. It read 16:23. She had just over half an hour until katniss' return and dinner. She glanced at the box laying on the bed and couldn't resist the urge to open it. She picked up the piece of paper in the box and put it to the side while she examined the dildo. The first thing she noticed was that it had no straps, instead at the base of the 'penis' was what seemed to be a handle, confused, Johanna read the instructions to find out why there wasn't straps on it. The instructions were :

"1. You're probably wondering why there aren't straps, instead you insert the thing that looks like a handle into the 'wearer'. It's more efficient and necessary for your original request.  
2\. Coin doesn't know you have this and would confiscate it if she did so use it wisely. Eg - not in a public place or somewhere you could get easily caught.  
3\. Yes, it is waterproof.  
4\. This is the first time I have made one of these so there could be a small issue. The dildo connects with the wearers body in a way in which it biologically becomes the wearers penis. Be aware if this and don't abuse it.  
5\. Enjoy."

Johanna took the dildo out of it's box and turned it in her hands, examining it, when suddenly she had an idea. She stripped out of her clothes and laid on the bed, her hand strayed down her torso and she allowed a finger to rub at her own clit, creating a wetness between her legs. This was what she needed. The wetness allowed the wearers end of the dildo to enter her easily. She looked down, surprised to realise once the dildo was inside her, she couldn't feel it. She got up and walked over to the mirror. Seeing herself with a cock made her laugh. Her laugh was cut off by an overwhelming sense of curiosity and she wrapped on hand around it. She gasped as she realised she could feel it, the dildo had literally become her penis, beetee hadn't been exaggerating when she wrote those instructions.  
Johanna laid down again and let the hand that she had wrapped around the cock slide up and down the shaft. Her first thought was "woah no wonder boys wank so often, this feels great"  
A sigh escaped her lips as her hand picked up speed, going faster and faster until she came.   
"Holy shit" she murmured under her breath, laughing to herself.  
She glanced at the time, 16:50. Removing the dildo felt weird but not unpleasant and Johanna promptly arranged it back into it's box and put the box in the wardrobe.

Johanna smiled as she saw katniss walking over to the table she was sitting at with Annie, Finnick and Haymitch at dinner.  
"Hey beautiful" she smiled, pressing her lips against katniss' as katniss sat down.  
"Hey, sorry guys I might smell, I sweated loads on that hunt"  
"You'll be sweating loads tonight as well" Johanna whispered quietly so only Finnick heard, he high fives her and smirked.  
"What was that about?" Katniss asked.  
"Oh nothing, we are just thinking the same thing about this soup" Finnick replied nonchalantly.  
"Which is?"  
"It's shit." Johanna blurted out, making the whole table laugh.  
"Well I think that's something we all agree on" Haymitch chuckled.

The group carried their food trays over to the disposal area and said goodnight to eachother to depart to their rooms.  
"Why are you smirking?" Katniss asked Johanna as she unlocked the door to their compartment.  
"Oh well I have a surprise for you tonight, that's all"  
"Jo, you know I hate surprises"   
"Well you won't have to wait long don't worry"  
They entered the room and Johanna kicked off her shoes and made a beeline for the wardrobe, picking up the box and wrapping it in a towel so katniss wouldn't see.  
"I'm going to get ready for bed, okay?"  
"What about my surprise?"  
"Be patient."  
Once the bathroom door closed behind her Johanna stripped off and inserted the dildo, she didn't have to make herself wet as the thought of what she was about to do to katniss made her wet enough. She opened the door a crack and spoke to katniss.  
"Turn the light off, take all your clothes off and lay on the bed with your legs slightly open"   
She heard katniss fumbling and dropping her clothes to the ground and then the flick of the light switch going off. She opened the door and walked over the bed. She crawled over to katniss and positioned her self so she was hovering over the younger girl.   
"So I've used my hands and tongue on you and you and I both know what we both wanted more each time"  
She felt katniss nod in the darkness.  
Johanna reached onto the bedside table and turned on the lamp.  
"I asked you to turn the lights off because I didn't want you to see my surprise before I got to you, but I want to see this so they are going back on"  
She positioned the tip of the dildo at katniss' wet folds, the touch sending shivers through the both of them.  
"You ready, girl on fire?"  
"Is that even a question?" Katniss smirked at Johanna pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and just as katniss began to win, Johanna pushed inside of her, causing both girls to cry out in pleasure. Johanna was shocked at how amazing it felt being inside katniss and immediately wanted more, she started to thrust in and out, being spurred on by katniss' moans and heavy breathing, followed by her own. Johanna pounded into katniss, enjoying having the mockingjay at her mercy, when katniss whispered in Johanna's ear.  
"Surprise attack"  
Johanna was then startled by being flipped over so katniss was sitting on her, switching the dominant role completely, now katniss was on top, now katniss was fucking Johanna. And Johanna loved it, she began thrusting into katniss once again in time to the movement of katniss' hips. Johanna could feel katniss' walls tightening around her and that brought her even closer to climax and when katniss came, screaming Johanna's name, johns new she couldn't hold on any longer and came a few seconds later, while katniss was still riding out her orgasm.  
Katniss pulled herself off of Johanna and laid next to her, panting and sweaty. Johanna followed suit, pulling the dildo out and pulling katniss in to cuddle.  
A few minutes later katniss sat up and said to Johanna, "I just realised, you felt it too. You came. How?"  
Johanna laughed quietly, "I pulled a few strings with beetee"  
"Well I'm glad you did" katniss smiled, "but don't fall asleep on me now."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I want a turn too!"  
Johanna bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend insert the dildo and become fascinated by the feeling.  
"You ready?"  
"Fuck yes"  
Johanna straddled katniss and lowers her self onto the dildo, moaning as it entered her. But her moan was nothing compared to katniss'.  
"Fuck Jo, I'm so glad you did this"  
Johanna began bucking her hips, slowly at first then gradually building momentum until both girls were hot and sweating and crying out eachothers names. Johanna could feel her climax building as she saw the katniss' facial expression turn into one she was all too familiar with. Johanna collapsed onto katniss after they had both come, releasing katniss from inside her.  
"How was that kitty Kat?"  
"Am...az...ing" katniss stuttered.  
Johanna pulled the dildo out of her as she was too tired to do it her self and put it away.  
She returned to their bed and cuddled into katniss.  
"Goodnight baby, I love you"  
"I love you too Jo"


	2. Knockout

"Fucking asshole, thinks she fucking owns you"  
"Jo, calm down"  
"No why can't I go hunting with you? Why can't I go to every meeting with you?"  
"You know what she's like, she's just very strict and protective of her district"  
"I hate her"  
Katniss threw herself at Johanna, she always knew what to do to calm Johanna down, their tongues moved furiously against eachother and they had soon shed their clothes, Johanna reached over, opened the drawer next to their bed and yanked the dildo out. She put it in and katniss got on her hands and knees on the bed. Johanna loved doing katniss from behind when she was angry as she could get more force and movement into each thrust.  
She pounded into katniss, her thighs hitting katniss' ass each time, screaming profanities while katniss moaned her name.  
This was the most pissed off Johanna had been in a while so she had never fucked katniss this hard before, she kept pounding until she came, her orgasm tearing through her like never before. It nearly knocked her off her feet. She pulled out of katniss and fell onto the bed.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck"  
"Jo... Baby are you okay? Come here you" katniss said pulling Johanna onto her lap and holding her.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know I've never come like that before, it was so powerful, I need to take a nap, fuck"  
"Okay, I'm going to take a shower, sweet dreams baby"

 

"Maybe we should lay off using it for a bit, I mean we use it so much and you were really going for it so maybe we should wait a few days, we've still got our fingers and tongues so it won't be to bad" katniss joked.  
"Yeah maybe you're right, it was hell of an orgasm but I don't want to break it or anything" Johanna laughed.  
"Okay say goodbye for a few days then" katniss sighed as she put the dildo back in the box and put the box in the drawer.


	3. Accidents

Johanna woke to the sound of katniss wretching in the bathroom. She was getting concerned now, it was the 4th time this week she had woken to this.  
Johanna got out of bed and walked to the bathroom she knocked gently before opening the door to see her girlfriend sitting next the the toilet and wiping her mouth.  
"You okay beautiful, here, have this" Johanna said handing katniss a glass of water.   
She watched katniss drink the water with loving concern and then guided her back to bed.  
"Maybe you should stay here today, I'll tell coin you're sick, and ask your mother to come over on my way back"   
Johanna slipped into some clothes and sauntered out of the compartment and down to coins office.  
"Um...president coin? Katniss is kind of sick today so she can't leave the compartment so mockingjay meetings are out of the question today"  
"Sick? Or injured? Because from what I hear sometimes when I walk by your compartment I can't tell whether there's an earthquake or of it's just you and miss Everdeen...enjoying eachothers company" Coin asked with a look of disapproval.  
"Oh. No she's really sick she threw up a couple of times this morning"  
"Oh right, I assume that mrs Everdeen and primrose are already there or on their way, good day miss mason"  
Johanna shuddered as she walked away, the thought of coin hearing them have sex made her feel ill. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and knocked mrs Everdeen's door.  
"Oh Johanna, what a surprise, what can I help you with?" Mrs Everdeen did and awfully good job of pretending that she hadn't seen certain things. Only 3 days before she had walked into Johanna and katniss' room after they'd left the door unlocked to find Johanna's face buried in her daughters vagina.  
Johanna stopped her self from cringing at the memory and smiled at mrs Everdeen.   
"I was wondering if you could come over, katniss is sick."  
"Oh I'll be there in five minutes, I'll be sure to knock" mrs Everdeen said with a smile. Even though she had walked in on the girls she still liked Johanna and loved how happy her daughter was with her.

Precisely 5 minutes later, mrs Everdeen and prim knocked the door with a bag full of medicines and an array of instruments Johanna had never seen.  
Johanna busied herself with some drawing while mrs Everdeen attended to katniss.  
"Write this in the book prim so we know who's been subscribes what and when"  
"Okay" prim responded happily "it's the 17th of April, right?"  
"Yes" mrs Everdeen smiled at her youngest daughter.  
"Wait what?" Katniss interrupted.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's the 17th."  
"Yeah and?"  
"What usually happens on the 5th of the month that I never miss Jo?"  
"Your period"  
"I'm never late or early, not even by a day."  
"You're not making sense Kat"  
"I've missed my period and I am sick every morning and remember that day you were really pissed at coin about a month ago when that really weird thing happened?"  
"Yeah..." Realisation was dawning on Johanna.  
"Jo go and find beetee, now."

Johanna ran all the way to weaponry and as soon as she got there she grabbed beetee by the arm.  
"That thing you made me about 2 months ago. I have a question."  
"Fire away"  
"You said once it is on the wearer it becomes theirs biologically. So say for example has this really weird orgasm and a month later the other has pregnancy symptoms, could they actually be pregnant?" Johanna asked frantically.  
Beetee turned to face his screen as pulled up some figures and writing that Johanna couldn't focus on.  
"You're not going to like this"  
"What?" Johanna said nervously, she didn't know why she asked, she knew what the answer was going to be.  
"Can you bring katniss down here so I can run a scan on her?"  
Johanna stared at beetee blankly.  
"I'm sorry Johanna I didn't realise it could do this but katniss might be pregnant."


	4. News

Katniss and Johanna stared at the computer screen. They had done 5 tests. Each with the same result. There was no denying it. Katniss was pregnant.  
"Well shit, how am I supposed to explain this to your mother? To coin? To anyone?" Johanna said beginning to panic.  
" Jo, Jo, it will be okay stop panicking. Well we need to tell my mother tonight. Coin can wait."  
The girls made their way back to their compartment hand in hand.  
As soon as they got inside Johanna burst into tears.  
" I'm so sorry Kat, look what I've done to you! I'm so sorry baby I didn't even know this could happen! Please forgive me"  
Katniss wiped away Johanna's tears and kissed her forehead, she took Johanna's hands in hers and looked her in the eye.  
"Johanna, don't you see, I'm not angry or upset. I don't think you understand. I'm pregnant. With your baby, our baby. I don't care that you did this to me, it was going to happen eventually I guess, maybe not for a few years or at least until we were married but I don't mind, we're having a baby Jo. I love you and I know I already love our baby"  
Johanna's tears had stopped falling and she looked at katniss' stomach, imagining the tiny life that was forming in there, trying to picture how her mad katniss' features would merge to make their baby. This was huge news for them. But it want as bad as Johanna first thought.

 

The door knocked and Johanna's nerves returned. It was mrs Everdeen. They had asked her to arrive without prim so that they could try and explain how it had happened.  
"Hello girls, what is urgent that couldn't wait?"  
"Well mom, this morning after you left we went to see beetee and I had a full body scan. You were wrong, it's not as simple as a stomach bug. I'm pregnant."  
"What? How? You can't be!" Mrs Everdeen asked, clearly in shock at the news.  
"Well uh... A few months ago beetee did us a favour. He invented something for us. We didn't take it very seriously and just umm...used it for pleasure purposes..uh and turns out it worked better than we first thought. Are you mad?"  
"Mad? No. shocked? Yes. Happy? Definitely." Mrs Everdeen smiled at both girls. "Johanna. I'm glad it's you, you're so good for her, and I know you won't abandon her or be irresponsible, I'm proud of you both. I have just one question, how are you going to tell Coin?"

Mrs Everdeen had touched on the girls worst fear.


	5. Ideas

"I'm scared" katniss whimpered.  
"Hey, it will be okay baby, I'm scared to but we can't run from this, we have to tell her, if we don't she will continue to put you in dangerous situations and I'm not having my baby and my girlfriend be at any risk."  
Johanna hugged katniss from behind and placed her hands on katniss' stomach. It had taken them three weeks to pluck up the courage to tell president Coin, and now the day was here they were both terrified. Johanna turned katniss to face her, kissed her lightly and then lowered herself to kiss katniss' stomach. She rose and looked katniss in the eye.  
"Ready?"   
"Yeah" katniss sighed.

Hand in hand the girls made thier way down to president Coin' office. They paused outside the door and Johanna took a deep breath before knocking.  
"Enter" coin said abruptly.  
Katniss' grip on Johanna's hand tightened as the girls walked into the office and Johanna gave katniss' hand a reassuring squeeze in return.  
"I'm going to warn you in advance that this meeting better be of the utmost importance as I have many other important matters to attend to."   
Coin's tone have away her annoyance at the fact that Johanna and katniss had called a meeting with her.  
"If you're here to tell me that you want to get married this is not a good time."  
"Uh no. We have something else to tell you actually"  
"Well make it quick mason, I don't have time for this, I don't have time for you."  
Coin's last comment angered Johanna. Coin wasn't anymore important than her. She didn't need to explain her self to Coin.  
"Katniss is pregnant."   
Coin's eyes narrowed.  
"What?" She snarled.  
"I got katniss pregnant so no more battle zones or anything for her, thanks"  
Johanna turned to leave, pulling katniss by the hand to follow her when she heard a click.  
"You're in deep shit mason"  
Johanna turned back face Coin only to see her holding a gun and pointing it at Johanna.  
"Hurt her and I'll kill you" katniss hissed. It was the first she had spoken since the girls entered the room.  
"Miss Everdeen, I hope you are aware that I am arranging an abortion for you."  
"And I hope you are aware that I'd rather die" katniss retorted.  
"You have no choice miss Everdeen, you are the mockingjay, we need you, without a baby, and if needs be, without a...partner"  
Johanna felt sick at what she was about to say.  
"Wait, Coin, listen... The people in the Capitol and the other districts already think katniss is pregnant."  
"Where are you going with this?"  
"We..." Johanna sighed "we could leave them think it's Peeta's baby"  
A look of happiness mixed with planning crossed Coin's features.  
"I'll allow it, good idea miss mason. Thank you for your consideration, good day ladies"

As soon as the girls got back to the compartment, Johanna locked her self in the bathroom and silently cried. It hurt her so much that she had to pretend that her child was Peeta's. She wanted katniss all to her self. She could hear katniss whispering on the other side of the door begging her to come out.   
Johanna couldn't stop thinking about the meeting with Coin. She had been in the bathroom for 5 hours when she remembered what Coin had said, "if you're here to tell me you want to get married, noes not a good time"  
Johanna closed her eyes and imagined saying her vows, slipping a ring onto katniss' finger, holding katniss close as they had their first dance, taking katniss' dress off of her, their naked bodies pressed against eachother in the dark.  
Johanna's eyes flicked open at the thought. She opened the bathroom door to see katniss sleeping against the wall. She lifted the younger victor onto their bed, and kissed her on the forehead, she looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 18:07. Beetee would still be in weaponry. She left the room and headed down to see him. 

Johanna sidled over to beetee trying to look casual.  
"Hey beetee, I was wondering if you could do me a favour, do you think you could invent two rings that when one of the wearers is scared or in danger the other ring gives a signal to it's wearer?"  
"Yes, that should be simple"  
"But it needs to look pretty too"  
"It won't be a problem, it can be done quickly too"  
"How quickly?"  
"Oh by tomorrow morning, with ease"  
"Oh beetee, thank you, you're amazing. Can I come down in the morning to get it?"  
"Most certainly, I'm here from 8am onwards"  
"Thank you so much beetee, I owe you one"  
"It's not a problem Johanna" beetee smiled  
"I'll see you in the morning!" Johanna called excitedly over her shoulder.

Johanna arrived back at her compartment to find katniss reading an old book on hunting her father had written.  
"Where have you been baby? I missed you when I woke up and you weren't here"  
"Just went for a walk, and don't worry I'm here now"  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"Much better actually"  
Johanna sat on the bed and katniss pulled her in to kiss her.  
"I love you" Johanna murmured between kisses.  
"I love you too, I have a feeling you're about to love me a lot more" katniss replied smirking. They both removed their clothes and resumed kissing, katniss' hand wandered lazily down Johanna's stomach until it reached her centre, she slid a finger onto Johanna's clit and the older girl moaned, katniss began rubbing Johanna furiously and it didn't take long for her to come.  
After she found her release, Johanna cuddled into katniss, resting one hand on her stomach and they stayed like that until they fell asleep.


	6. Questions

The next morning Johanna awoke to katniss purring in her sleep, Johanna smiled, when ever katniss purred in her sleep it meant she was having a really good dream. Johanna caressed katniss' face and got up to put some clothes on.   
Once she was ready she looked at katniss who was still sleeping soundly. She kissed her on the forehead then headed down to weaponry excitedly.  
"Johanna, I had a feeling you'd be here bright and early" beetee laughed  
"Haha yeah can I see it?"  
"Here" beetee smiled handing Johanna a two small, green ring boxes. She opened them and smiled, katniss' was a small silver band with a green gem in it and Johanna had a red gem.   
"They're perfect beetee," Johanna smiled, "thank you"  
"It's no problem Johanna, let me know how it goes"  
"I will" Johanna said as she ran back to the lift.

"Where have you been?"  
"Good morning to you too" Johanna laughed as she closed the door behind her.  
"Good morning beautiful, now where have you been?"  
"That's better," Johanna smiled, "I went to see Coin, guess I can come hunting with you today" Johanna smiled.  
"Really? Okay let's go!" Katniss said excitedly.  
"Okay get ready then baby" Johanna said, smiling at her girlfriend's excitement.  
Katniss went into the bathroom and Johanna grabbed the small black backpack that had been given to her by the district. She pulled a spare blanket from one of the drawers under the bed. She put the bag on her back as katniss came out of the bathroom. Katniss slipped into her hunting gear and took Johanna's hand in hers, the left the compartment and headed down to the lunch hall to grab some breadrolls to take with them. The got past the guards easily as katniss already went out frequently and the guards didn't look like they wanted to question Johanna.  
Once the girls got into the woods katniss strung her bow and looked at Johanna, who was picking berries from a nearby tree and putting them into a small container. Within ten minutes katniss had caught two squirrels and as she turned to ask Johanna if she wanted to go back early so saw that Johanna had set out the blanket on the floor and had the pot of berries and the breadrolls out. She patted the blanket next to her, indicating for katniss to sit with her. She placed a kiss on katniss' nose and popped a berry into her mouth.  
Once the food was gone katniss went to speak but was cut off by Johanna.  
"Kat, I need to talk to you about something"  
A wave of panic rushed over katniss, Johanna looked and sounded so serious.  
"It's about us, I love you so so much and I'm so happy that we are having a baby"  
Katniss was reassured by this but still intrigued.  
"When we were talking to Coin the other day she said something that really made me think, and well I realised that it was something that should happen, so uh..." Johanna took a deep breath and swallowed her nerves. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" As Johanna spoke the last two words she produced the ring box and opened it.  
Katniss looked at Johanna and then the ring.   
"Yes" she whispered so quietly Johanna could barely hear her.   
She launched her self at Johanna showering her with kisses mumbling "yes" in between each one. The two girls smiled as Johanna slipped the ring onto katniss' finger. Once it was on katniss wrapped her hands around the back of Johanna's neck and head and pulled her in to kiss her again, she pulled Johanna so that they both fell onto the blanket with Johanna laying on top of katniss.   
Katniss slid her hand up Johanna's shirt and cupped her breast. Johanna sighed into katniss' mouth. Katniss' hand pulled the cup if Johanna's bra out of the way and pinched her nipple making Johanna whimper. Johanna's teeth grazed katniss' bottom lip and she hooked her fingers in the waistband of katniss' trousers.   
"This is new" Johanna smirked, "outside, kind of risky don't you think?"  
"It's not like we haven't taken risks before" katniss laughed. Her laughter was cut short by her own sigh as Johanna's hand found it's way into her trousers, and shortly after, her underwear. Katniss copied Johanna's movement and the two girls moaned eachothers name as their lips joined and they bucked their hips into eachothers hands. Johanna could feel her self building up as katniss rubbed her clit furiously and knowing the affect she was having on Johanna made katniss come quicker. The two girls' lips met as they came, whimpering and moaning into eachothers mouths.  
Johanna lay there idly stroking katniss' belly, a tiny bump had began to appear. They were going to have to tell everyone else soon, she hated keeping secrets from Finnick, especially ones this big. As her fingers caressed her fiancée's stomach she pictured the tiny baby inside and smiled. As she was about to drift off to sleep she was dragged back to attention by a harsh voice.   
"Mason! What the hell are you doing out here!?" Coin barked at Johanna. Johanna was about to explain when Coin spoke again.   
"Oh, I see what's going on here, you thought you'd give katniss a nice little proposal...and a bit more" Coin said tauntingly as she looked at the empty ring box on the blanket and the girls' ruffled clothes and hair.  
"Well get up and get inside, you're an hour late back from your 'hunting' time, and if I ever catch you out here with out permission Mason, you won't get off so lightly, infact if you hadn't knocked up little miss mockingjay over here and given me a good lead on for the districts and the Capitol you probably wouldn't be going back inside in perfect health."

Once they got back to their compartment Johanna threw the bag onto the chair in the corner of the room and kissed katniss on the cheek.  
"I'm going for a walk, I've got some catching up to do with Finnick, I won't be long"  
"Okay, have fun"

"Ah, my best man" Finnick laughed as Johanna walked over too him.  
"Hey! I'm not a man! Just because you're getting married in two days doesn't mean I won't punch you" Johanna joked.  
"Anyway you're not the only one with something to look forward too, except the thing I'm looking forward to is going to be a bit later than two days"  
"What? Sit. Speak." Finnick commanded.  
Johanna took a seat and cleared her throat.   
"Uh... Okay so I have some really good news"  
"Spill Mason."  
"I'm getting married"  
"What? You asked her to marry you?"  
"Yeah, and she said yes!" Johanna said, beaming  
"Jo that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Yeah, uh that's not the only good news"  
"There's more? Tell me! Now!"  
Johanna took a deep breath and smiled at Finnick.  
"You're going to be an uncle"  
"What?"   
"Katniss is pregnant"  
"I'm going to be an uncle?" Finnick asked, his eyes gleaming.  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a mommy Finn!"  
Finnick jumped out if his seat and pulled Johanna into an embrace.  
"I can't believe it! This is great! Wait...how?"  
Johanna knew this was going to happen.  
"Okay so beetee made us this thing and we used it a bit too much I guess and yeah now I'm going to be a mommy" Johanna smiled.  
"Well I never thought I'd see the day, Johanna Mason, a wife and a mommy. I'm shocked. I love it, I'm so happy Jo, I'll be the best uncle ever, I can't wait to tell Annie!"  
"Go and tell her now!"  
"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding Jo!"  
"Bye Finn, I'll see you at your wedding, hey look we're growing up eh?" Johanna laughed.  
"Well it had to happen sooner or later Jo" Finnick said with a smile.


	7. Good mornings

Katniss watched Johanna sleeping on the bed, the small movement of her bare chest rising and falling made katniss smile, her eyes taking in every inch of her fiancées naked form. She crossed the room to go and wake Johanna when she caught sight of her own body in the mirror. She stopped and turned to the side. She could see the tiny bump that was beginning to form even more clearly when she was naked. Her hands slid onto her stomach and she smiled even more, especially knowing that the tiny life growing inside her was hers and Johanna's.   
"You know it's not going anywhere right?"  
Katniss jumped at the sound of Johanna's voice.   
"I know I'm just getting used to having it though"  
"I know, I'm only joking baby, come here you"  
Katniss walked the bed then crawled across it toward Johanna and cuddled into her, Johanna pulled katniss on top of her and kissed her, both girls sighed at the intimacy of their naked bodies pressed together.  
Johanna's hand lightly brushed up katniss' thigh and across her back, eliciting a small moan from the younger girl.  
"Jo...what time does it start?"  
"Well the ceremony is at one but Finnick wants me to go and see him before it and you said you'd go and see Annie remember?"  
"I remember... Well it's only eight now..."  
"What are you trying to say kitty Kat?"  
"I'm saying it's early enough to have some fun before we need to get ready" katniss whispered   
"Mmm, I like the way you think miss Everdeen" Johanna smirked. She slid her hand down in between katniss' legs.   
"That's not what I meant" katniss said winking at Johanna before she gestured to the drawer next to the bed.   
Johanna reached over, opened the drawer, took out the dildo and handed it to katniss.   
Katniss pushed the dildo into Johanna.  
"You didn't think I was going to wear it did you, mason?" Katniss laughed  
"I didn't think you would" Johanna smiled, before pressing her lips against katniss'. As their tongues worked together katniss wrapped one hand around the dildo and positioned it at her entrance.  
Johanna moaned quietly into katniss' mouth as katniss lowered herself onto the dildo. Katniss began rocking, building up speed and moaning. Johanna grabbed katniss' ass and guided her in her movements making katniss' breathing faster and moans louder.  
Katniss looked Johanna dead in the eye and bit her lip, making Johanna thrust into we harder, causing katniss to cry out Johanna's name.   
"Fuck, katniss" Johanna hissed feeling katniss' walls tighten around her, bringing her closer to coming.  
"Fuck, Johanna, I'm coming!" Katniss screamed as she fell over the edge into ectasy, Johanna following shortly after crying out katniss' name.  
Katniss pulled off of Johanna and lay on her chest, panting.  
"I love you" she smiled  
"I love you too kitty Kat"  
Katniss purred in response as Johanna stroked her hair.  
"Maybe we should get up and get ready now? "  
"Or maybe it's almost quarter to nine and we will get up at nine?"  
"Okay then lazy, haha"  
"Not my fault your so good" katniss laughed.  
"That was mostly you this time though haha"  
A knock at the door forced to two girls to get up earlier than the wanted, katniss looked through the peephole to see who it was.  
"It's my mother, put a shirt on" she said, pulling a shirt and pair of shorts on.  
She threw a shirt and pair of underwear at Johanna who looked at her sulkily.  
"And get rid of that" katniss said pointing to the lump in the blanket that was the dildo. Johanna pulled it out and put it back in the drawer, then pulled on the shirt and underwear.  
"Good morning girls" mrs Everdeen said as she entered the room holding a bag, "I was going to knock earlier but you were...busy"  
"Sorry mom, we were um..."  
"You don't have to make excuses, it's okay, what's the worst that could happen?" Mrs Everdeen laughed, placing a hand on katniss stomach.  
"So why have you come round?"  
"I have these for you both" mrs Everdeen said handing katniss the bag, "I'm not staying don't worry, prim wants to get there early so I nee to get ready, enjoy the rest of your morning girls" mrs Everdeen said with a knowing smile as she left.   
Katniss opened the bag to reveal two dresses, one red one that was knee length and strapless, the other was black, also knee length with cutouts at the the waist. Katniss threw the black one at Johanna.  
"Why is that mine?"   
"Because you look hot in black" katniss smirked.  
"Seems good enough for me, hey you know I can't shower alone, come one" Johanna said stripping as she walked into the bathroom, she turned the shower on as katniss undressed and hugged Johanna from behind, feeling katniss' breasts and stomach press against her back reminded Johanna of something she had meant to say to katniss before mrs Everdeen had come over.  
"You do know that after you're six months gone, that's not going to happen again until you've had the baby"  
"I know" katniss said pouting.  
Johanna gripped katniss' hand and stepped into the shower.   
"Let's make this quick please Kat" Johanna said through gritted teeth.  
Katniss washed Johanna's hair and body while she stood in front of her like a statue.   
"I'm done Jo, you can get out now beautiful" katniss said gently, guiding katniss out of the shower. Johanna dried herself off and sat on the toilet seat wrapped in her towel while katniss spoke to her over the rush of the running water.  
"I'm proud of you Jo, you did so well then"  
Johanna blushed at the praise from her lover. Katniss stepped out of the shower and Johanna's eyes raked over her body, dripping with water, despite it being the one thing that terrified Johanna beyond belief she could barely contain her self at how arousing her fiancée looked.  
Johanna headed into the bedroom and dried her hair, and put her underwear when she heard katniss retching. She ran into the bathroom and held katniss' hair and rubbed her back as he dry heaved into the toilet.  
When katniss was done they brushed their teeth together and Johanna set some underwear on the bed for katniss, then both girls got dressed.   
"You look beautiful" Johanna said, unable to keep the smile off her face at the sight of katniss  
"Shut up" katniss replied silencing Johanna with a kiss, " we better go then" katniss smiled interlocking her fingers with Johanna's. The girls walked hand in hand through the corridors to Finnick and Annie's rooms. Johanna kissed katniss on the forehead and the separated into the rooms. 

The ceremony went beautifully and even Coin smiled when the couple kissed. That night every one danced and Johanna drunk hers and katniss' share of liquor.   
That night they stumbled back to their room, and as soon as the door was shut, katniss pinned Johanna against it kissed her and began removing her clothes. Even though she was intoxicated with liquor it didn't take Johanna long to follow suit and remove katniss' clothes too.   
Once they were both naked they stumbled over to the bed and Johanna reached over into the drawer next to the bed, taking out the dildo and inserting into herself.  
She pushed gently into katniss and katniss sighed, the rocked together kissing lightly and breathing heavily.   
Katniss looked straight into Johanna's eyes and whispered before she climaxed, "I love you so much Johanna mason"  
"I love you too katniss, more than anything"  
Usually thier sex was hot and rough, full of love but rough. But this time it was different this was just love. And Johanna's heart swelled knowing that this girl was hers forever and that their child would be here soon. Johanna was suddenly filled with a foreign fear. She was going to have a baby. She had no idea how to handle a baby, the idea however was forced out her mind by the image of katniss with their child and Johanna drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Surprises

"What's this 'big, important news' then Finn?" Johanna asked her best friend curiously.  
"Well you know I'm going to be an uncle and you're going to be a mommy?"  
"I'm aware of the situation"  
"Well I'm also going to be a daddy and you're going to be an auntie"  
"What?"  
"Annie's pregnant!" Finnick said excitedly.  
"Oh my god that's amazing Finn!" Johanna exclaimed, smiling.  
"This is perfect timing! They will only be a few months apart in age, they can be best friends, like their parents!" Finnick said, beaming.  
The two hugged and Finnick laughed.  
"It's funny really, everything is going right for a change, huh? I bet coins gonna love baby Johanna and baby Finnick running around, especially if they're anything like us!" Finnick joked. They pulled apart and Johanna smiled.  
"I'm gonna go and tell Kat!" She said excitedly.

"We're going to be aunties!!" Johanna shouted with happiness as she burst into the compartment.  
"What?"  
"Annie is pregnant!"  
"Oh my god! That's amazing"  
"Everything is going right for everyone!" Johanna said, her eyes gleaming with happiness.  
Katniss smiled, and tucked Johanna's hair behind her ear.  
"You're adorable."  
"Shut up" Johanna said, blushing.  
"I want to show you something" katniss said pulling Johanna over to the bed. She lay down and looked up at Johanna.  
"Give me your hand baby"  
Johanna gave katniss her hand, and looked at her, confused. Katniss took her lovers hand and placed it on her protruding stomach.  
"Katniss I don't understand"  
"Shhh, just wait"  
Katniss had just barely finished her sentence when Johanna felt it. I small nudge coming from within katniss.  
"Oh" she gasped. She smiled and lowered her face her katniss' abdomen and kissed it, whispering to the bump.  
"Hey baby, I'm your mommy. Well your other mommy, I can't wait to meet you, I love you" Johanna cooed softly. Katniss smiled hearing Johanna speaking that way, it was so different to the hard, witty, sarcastic Johanna she saw in public.

They lay there for hours cuddling and kissing and talking to katniss' stomach, until there was a abrupt knock at the door followed by coins entrance. Johanna sat up and glared at the older woman.  
"Can we help you?"  
"You can't, she can" Coin replied emotionlessly, gesturing to katniss.  
"Miss Everdeen, as you know, you have gotten to a point where your appearance reflects your situation. We are going to run a propo with you and Peeta talking about the baby, it's going to air in the Capitol only."  
"Umm okay" katniss said anxiously, holding Johanna's arm, knowing what this was doing to her, "when?"  
"Today miss Everdeen, you may come and observe miss mason, I'll see you at 4 please"  
Coin exited the room and Johanna fell back into the pillow and sighed.  
"Jo, what's wrong baby?"  
"This baby is mine, not his"  
"I know Jo, and we will tell everyone soon, when this whole thing is over and we can get out of here with our baby and live freely, I know it's hard for now beautiful, but just keep thinking ahead, okay?"  
"Okay, but only because I love you so much" Johanna smirked, pulling katniss in for a kiss. Their lips met and katniss rolled on top of Johanna. Johanna ran her hands down katniss' sides and onto her ass. Katniss' tongue slid into Johanna's mouth and her hands tangled in the older girls hair. Johanna pulled away and whispered to katniss.  
"I think this shouldn't go any further, looks like someone doesn't want to share you" she said, referring to the small movements coming from katniss' stomach and pressing into hers.  
"Okay, I have a better idea" katniss replied, getting up and going into the bathroom. Johanna followed her and noticed the bath filling with water, she glanced at her fiancée only to see her stripping out of her clothes.  
"Come on Jo, I'll hold you" katniss smiled up at the district 7 victor from the bath.  
Johanna stripped and lowered her self slowly into the tub, sitting in front of katniss, who wrapped her arms around Johanna's waist, pulling her close, placing kisses across her shoulders and neck, causing the tension in Johanna's body to subside and be replaced by relaxation. The two girls stayed there until the water began to get cold and a small shiver began to creep over their skin.  
"We should get ready, Coin wants you at four"  
"Okay, jump up then baby"  
Johanna got up and gripped katniss' hand and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself in it. She turned to face the bath, and saw katniss, holding her swollen stomach getting out. Johanna dropped her towel and helped her lover.  
"Thank you" katniss smiled looking at Johanna with complete adoration.  
"I'm so lucky to have you, I love you" she whispered, pressing her body into Johanna's.  
"Come on beautiful, let's get ready"

The two girls left the room and headed down to Coins office. Upon arrival they saw that Coin, Haymitch, Plutarch, Peeta, Cressida, castor and Pollux were already seated around the large table.  
"I'm glad you could join us ladies, we were just about to begin discussing how this propo is going to run. Cressida, would you mind explaining to them how it's going to work?"  
"Okay, basically we are going to go into the woods, set up a picnic and katniss and Peeta will sit there and talk about the baby, it won't be scripted but I'm assuming Peeta will lead, so just say what you think sounds best" Cressida informed the girls.  
As the group stood to leave the room Cressida took hold of katniss' arm.  
"I know you aren't great at this kind of thing, so imagine you are talking about and to Johanna when you talk to and about Peeta, okay?" She said quietly with a reassuring smile.  
"Okay, thank you Cressida"

Johanna placed her hand on katniss' bump and kissed her softly before returning to the tree stump she had selected to sit on, behind the camera. She glanced up to see katniss lowering her self to the blanket on the floor with difficulty. Johanna shot straight back up and helped her fiancée to sit down. Peeta held out his hand to help and Johanna shot him a sharp glare, warning him to keep his hands to katniss' arms only. Katniss squeezed Johanna's hand reassuringly and Johanna returned to her stump and looked at Cressida as she shouted "action!" And then turned her attention to her lover and Peeta sitting on the blanket.  
"We are so happy, and we can't wits for the baby to come. We hope that we can pull through this war victorious so that this beautiful child can be safe to live in a world without the looming fear of being reaped, and katniss and I will never have to feel the fear of possibly loosing a child" Peeta started.  
His last sentence made Johanna's stomach knot for two reasons. One - the idea of the child being Peeta's and two - the idea of loosing her precious baby. Both were enough to make Johanna feel sick. Peeta had noticed the look on Johanna' face and made a mental note to apologise later. Nonetheless he continued.  
"I think I can speak for both of us when I say we've never been happier, right katniss?"  
Katniss smiled, she knew she wouldn't have to lie in what she replied.  
"Yes, I feel like my whole life is being pulled together, everything is looking up and I have the most amazing people to share it with, my baby and the person I love" katniss said smiling in the cameras direction, though she wasn't looking directly into the camera, she was looking just behind it, into the eyes of her fiancée, who was beaming back at her.  
"And...cut!" Cressida called.  
Johanna ran over to katniss and pulled her to her feet, gently.  
"That was so sweet" Johanna whispered, pressing her forehead against katniss'.  
"Shut up" katniss said, silencing Johanna by kissing her.  
"You're so adorable" Johanna whispered to katniss as their fingers interlocked and they followed the rest of the crew inside.

Once the girls returned to their room Johanna stripped out of her clothes and lay on the bed in her underwear with her eyes closed.  
"You know, every single inch of you is perfect" she heard katniss say in a sultry voice. Johanna could feel the younger woman crawling on the bed, towards her. She opened her eyes to see katniss' looking into them, the grey eyed girl pressed her lips against Johanna's and let her hands explore the district seven victors body, paying specific attention to her thighs, hips and ribs. Katniss planted a trail of kisses from Johanna's lips to the base of her neck, where her lips latched of and began sucking and biting, leaving a large purple bruise.  
Small whines and moans escaped Johanna's lips as katniss left her mark on her neck and traced circles on Johanna's hips with her fingers.  
"Just marking me territory, you're mine" katniss whispered possessively.  
"Forever" Johanna breathed out.  
The older woman sat up and took off her bra and climbed under the blanket, looking at katniss innocently and patting the mattress next to her, gesturing for her lover to join her.  
Katniss crawled back into the bed in only her underwear, she lay on her back and Johanna lowered her face to katniss' swollen stomach and kissed it.  
"Hey baby, it's mommy number two speaking, I love you, I'll get to meet you soon, I can't wait to see you, I'm going to protect you with my life, I love you baby"  
Katniss smiled uncontrollably at Johanna's words and tone.  
"Do you think we should find out Jo?"  
"Find out what kitty Kat?"  
"If it's a boy or a girl?"  
"Oh my god, I didn't think of that, yes we should, why don't we go and see beetee in the morning and have him run a scan?"  
"Okay beautiful, but for now, let's get a good nights sleep so we have plenty of energy to be excited in the morning, okay?"  
"Okay baby, goodnight, I love you"  
"I love you to Jo-jo"

The next morning Johanna woke to katniss stroking her arm.  
"Good morning sleepyhead, nice sleep?"  
"Good morning angel, is that even a question? Every sleep I have with you is a nice one" Johanna smiled.  
"I'm going to get dressed, and then we can go to see beetee"  
"Okay"  
Katniss rose from the bed and headed over to the wardrobe and drawers, getting out two pairs of underwear, two bras and two outfits handing one of each to Johanna.  
Once the girls were ready they strolled hand in hand down to weaponry to see beetee.

"Hello ladies, what can I help you with?" Beetee said cheerily.  
"We were wondering if you could run a scan and tell us what gender the baby is?"  
"Of course, step into the scanner katniss, this shan't take long" beetee said, pressing buttons and watching the screen.  
A few minutes later beetee broke the silence, still staring at the screen.  
"Well aren't you two lucky."  
"Why? What is it?" Johanna asked quickly.  
"Well, this is rare, but it's one of each"  
"What do you mean one of each beetee, the baby can only have one gender" katniss said warily.  
"Yes, one baby can have only one gender that can be seen on the scan, but two babies can have different genders"  
"Two babies" both girls repeated in shock.  
"Yes" beetee smiled, "you did know it was twins, didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update and add this chapter guys, the next one won't take as long I promise


	9. Secrets

The lovers laid on the bed, fingers interlocked, in silence. The silence had been continuous from the minute they left weaponry.  
"I completely forgot, I'm sorry Kat, If I had remembered I would have told you, I would of checked sooner"  
"It's okay jo" katniss replied, staring at the ceiling, "I'm just scared, I was scared when I first found out we were having a baby, but now I'm terrified" the younger victor propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Johanna.  
"I can't believe it, it always skips a generation, and this had to be the generation that it didn't skip, eh?"  
"Johanna, we are having a baby boy and a baby girl" Katniss stated with a smile, "I'm so happy, I don't care that it didn't skip this generation, I'm glad it didn't!"   
Johanna's lips captured katniss' and her hand protectively rested on her hand on the younger girls protruding stomach.  
As the kiss intensified, Johanna felt katniss' hand fumbling with the button on her trousers. Before she could stop her or say anything katniss spoke, her voice a raspy growl.  
"I want to take you, now"  
Before Johanna could reply katniss successfully undid the button and began tugging at the hem of Johanna's top, pulling it up, over her head and throwing it to the side. Johanna quickly followed suit and removed katniss' top and trousers. The two girls kissed passionately and their bodies grinded against eachother for several minutes until katniss' hand slid into Johanna's underwear. Her index finger slid into Johanna's folds and began to slowly circle her clit. Small sighs and moans of pleasure escaped the older woman's lips, into katniss' mouth.  
Katniss pinned Johanna down and trailed kisses from her lips to her underwear. She took the waistband of Johanna's underwear between her teeth and pulled them down. She opened Johanna's thighs and placed small kisses on the insides of them before latching her mouth onto Johanna's centre. Her tongue swirled in circles over Johanna's clit, slowly applying more and more pressure before inserting two fingers into the older woman.  
Johanna hissed katniss' name as the mockingjay's fingers pumped in and out of her while her tongue circled her clit, picking up momentum.  
Katniss felt Johanna's walls tighten around her fingers and Johanna cried out katniss' name as she rode out her orgasm.  
The two girls lay breathless on the bed in silence until Johanna broke it.  
"I can't believe in a few weeks we are going to be mommies"   
"I know" katniss smiled, pressing her lips against Johanna's. "I'm so excited, I never had you pinned as a 'mommy' Johanna mason" she chuckled.  
"Well don't underestimate me Everdeen" Johanna said in a mock stern voice.  
Katniss traced lazy circles on Johanna's stomach and smiled, she could feel the baby moving. She took Johanna's hand and placed it on her stomach. Johanna kissed katniss' cheek and smiled.  
"Not long now," she murmured, unable to stop smiling "I can't wait, we should have a baby shower" she chuckled.  
"You know that we can't baby, if we were in 12 or seven maybe we could, but unfortunately Coin runs a tight ship" katniss sighed.  
Johanna's fingers idly caressed katniss' swollen stomach as her lips brushed katniss' neck.  
"I love you" she murmured into her fiancée's neck, "and I can't wait to call you my wife."  
"I love you too, baby" katniss whispered, on the verge of sleep.  
The lovers lay on the bed, their legs tangled, dreaming. 

Johanna rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock at the side of the bed, it read 07:49.  
"Kitty Kat, it's time to get up" she said gently, shaking katniss.  
"Mmm, morning Jo" katniss smiled sleepily looking into her lovers eyes.  
"You've got a meeting with coin I do believe"  
"And you?"  
"No baby, not me, I have training"  
Johanna brushed her teeth and slipped into her training kit.  
"You ready?" She asked katniss.  
"Yep" katniss responded, taking Johanna's outstretched hand and locking their fingers.  
They strolled hand in hand down the corridors towards Coin's office.  
"I'll see you later, have fun in training, I love you"  
"Okay kitty, I love you too"

"Miss Everdeen, I have called you here to discuss the new privileges you, and miss Mason will be receiving shortly"  
"Yes president"  
"I have a list of items that will be assigned to you during the next few days"  
"Okay"  
"A cot, blankets, clothes and weekly allowances of nappies, wipes and bathing products. I'm assuming that's all you'll need for the baby?"  
"Um, babies actually"  
"What?"  
"You said baby. It's babies president, we're expecting twins"  
"Twins? I should have known with Mason's family history"  
"Yeah, Jo's mother was a twin, it skips a generation."  
"Oh, Is that what she told you?"  
"Yes why?"  
"No reason"  
"Tell me" katniss demanded, her voice becoming deeper.  
"Miss Mason didn't tell you that she too was once a twin?" Coin said with a smirk  
"No..."  
"Of course. The loss of her brother did have a dreadful emotional effect on her."  
"Her brother? Johanna has a twin?"   
"Had, miss Everdeen, Johanna had a twin"  
"Oh my god, what happened? Why didn't she tell me?"  
"I presume that the death of her brother is too upsetting for her to talk about, I suppose you could ask her though, all I know is that he died the summer after Mason's games"  
"Oh...right" a small nudge from inside Katniss reminded her of why she was standing in the spacious office. "So the equipment I will need for the babies will be given to me shortly?"  
"Yes miss Everdeen, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"  
"No, that's fine, thank you"  
"Good day miss Everdeen"

Katniss could hear johanna moving around in their compartment when she got back. She stood outside the door, wringing her hands for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and opening the door.  
"Hey beautiful" johanna said smiling at her as she entered.  
"Hey jo, can we talk about something please?"  
Johanna's face fell and she sat on the bed. The look of seriousness of Katniss' face made her heart pound faster with fear.  
"What is it kat?" She said in a solemn tone.  
"It's okay jo, relax" Katniss said sitting next to her fiancé and taking her hand. "It's about something Coin said to me earlier."  
"Okay, tell me."  
"She told me about... Your brother"  
Johanna flinched at the word brother. In her head she was transported back to the day he died. A single solitary tear rolled down her face and Katniss' hand brushing it away brought her back to her senses.  
"Johanna, baby, it's okay, I'm here" she said gently, pulling jo into her lap as the tears began to flow freely from Johanna's eyes.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't...tell you" she mustered between sobs.  
"No, no baby it's okay, I know it's hard to loose someone, it's okay, I've got you" Katniss whispered soothingly, rocking Johanna.

The lovers spent the rest of the day laying cuddled up in bed, Johanna told Katniss the whole story of how her brother was found hanging by a noose in the woods behind her house with only a scruffy 'suicide' note, written in a hand that was not her brother's and the lingering smell of roses to explain what had happened. The girls lay there for hours, with Katniss holding Johanna, kissing her softly and tickling her back affectionately until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss rolled over to see what the noise that had awoken her was. She knew it must have been Johanna because she couldn't feel her when she woke up. Once she had rolled over and her eyes had adjusted to the light she was greeted by Johanna screwing cradle poles together in her underwear.   
"That better be 100% sturdy and safe Mason" Katniss laughed, making Johanna jump.  
"Well good morning to you too"  
"That was what I was going to say next" Katniss smiled.  
Johanna approached Katniss and kissed her.  
"And anyway, of course it's safe, I wouldn't have it any other way for the most loved babies in the entire world" Johanna said in between kisses, while resting her hand on Katniss swollen stomach. Katniss smiled and kissed Johanna hungrily. Their bodies pulled together and Katniss grabbed Johanna's ass.  
"Ugh, I can't wait for these babies to be out of you so we can fuck properly again" Johanna growled.  
"Mmmm, I can't wait baby" Katniss replied in a sultry whisper. "I've been so fustrated recently, I want you even more than usual all the time"  
"Well we won't have to wait long" Johanna smirked, she pressed her lips to Katniss' and kissed her passionately. The two girls' tongues met and their animalistic need for eachother took over, Johanna ripped Katniss' shirt off her body and then removed her own. Her hands then ventured into Katniss' underwear.  
"Jo, we can't..."  
"Please baby, I won't go inside you, I'll just... Skim the surface" Johanna smirked "I promise I'll be gentle, but not too gentle, don't worry, I'll still be able to make you scream"  
Katniss moaned at Johanna's words and slipped out of her underwear.  
"Good girl" Johanna sighed as her fingers slid in between Katniss' slick folds and onto her clit. Katniss moaned into Johanna's mouth and her hand slid into Johanna's underwear and her fingers curled inside her lover causing her to curse.   
"Fuck kat, deeper...please"  
Johanna's fingers picked up momentum on Katniss' clit, making her shudder until she climaxed.  
"Oh, jo, jo, oh Johanna baby, I'm...I'm...I'm comin- OH MY GOD!"  
A rush of wetness escaped from Katniss onto Johanna's hand.  
"Oh my god baby, you're so wet"  
"No, Jo that's not what you think it is"  
"Wait, what?"  
"I think, ow fuck! I think my waters have broken"  
Katniss' hands rushed to her stomach.   
"Ow, it hurts Jo" Katniss whimpered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
Adrenaline rushed through Johanna's system and her eyes sparkled.  
"Our babies are coming kat!"  
She pressed her lips against Katniss' and struggled into her clothes before helping Katniss into hers. Johanna swiped Katniss into her arms, her muscles rippling.  
"Come on baby, let's get you to the infirmary"  
Johanna ran down the corridors as fast as she could with Katniss in her arms.  
She burst through the infirmary doors and called out to Mrs Everdeen.  
"Mrs E, it's time, they're coming!" She shouted excitedly.  
"Okay, put her down here Johanna" Mrs Everdeen said gesturing to a bed.  
Johanna laid Katniss on the bed, took her hand and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm gonna be here the whole time baby, I promise"  
"You better" Katniss replied, "fuck this hurts"  
"Okay Katniss, I'm going to check if you're ready to start pushing, this will take two minutes" Mrs Everdeen said gently.  
Katniss' grip on Johanna's hand tightened and her breathing became deeper as tears trailed down her face.  
"Kat, baby, I'm so sorry for doing this to you"  
"No...no it's okay" Katniss breathed   
"Well, it won't last long Katniss, you're just about ready to start pushing, Honey"  
"Now?"   
"Yes..ready? Push!"  
Katniss' grip on Johanna's hand became crushing as she pushed.   
"The head's crowning!" Mrs Everdeen shouted with a smile.  
"Oh my god" Johanna mumbled as she looked at the top of the crowning head.  
"Oww! What....does it look like?"  
"It's disgusting"  
"Wow, thank...you"  
"Beautifully disgusting though"  
"Nice...save..fuck ow!"  
"One more push katniss" Mrs Everdeen instructed, placing her hand on katniss' knee.  
With a shout katniss gave a huge push and the first baby was born.  
Smiling Mrs Everdeen cradled the baby in a towel in her arms before handing it to Johanna.  
"You have a son johanna"  
Tears rolled down Johanna's face as she held her son for the first time.  
"He's beautiful kat" she whispered, kissing her fiancé on the forehead.  
"I'll take him for now jo, you can cut the chord and then katniss is going to need you again" primrose piped up.  
Johanna handed the baby to primrose and cut the chord and took katniss' hand in her own again. She murmured words of encouragement in katniss' ear between kisses.  
"Okay katniss, ready to push again?"   
"Yeah I'm ready" katniss replied, taking a deep breath.   
"okay, push!"  
Katniss pushed, her grip becoming crushing on Johanna's hand, tears now falling freely down her face.  
"Jo it hurts oh my god" she screamed.  
"Come on baby, I can see her head, you're doing amazingly baby"  
"Come on katniss, the head is crowning"  
Katniss looked at jo expectantly.  
"No, I'm not looking again, once was enough, I'll just stay here"  
"For fucks sake johanna"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be- OWW"  
"Come on baby" Johanna said soothingly, kissing katniss on the forehead. "It's nearly done".  
With 2 final pushes Johanna and Katniss' baby girl was born.  
Katniss looked up at her lover and noticed the tears rolling down her face.   
"Jo? Baby is everything okay?"  
"Everything is perfect katniss, I love you so much" Johanna replied.   
While the babies were washed up and changed into the babygrows supplied by the district johanna held katniss' hand and showered her with kisses.  
The babies were placed in a twin cot and placed next to katniss' bed.  
"They're tiny"   
"Look how perfect they are"  
"I'm so proud of you baby" johanna whispered, placing a kiss on katniss' forehead.   
The only thing that could spoil the moment was how Coin was going to react when she noticed how much their daughter looked like Johanna.


End file.
